Detroit become human: virus
by whisper-talking
Summary: Alex' her life turns upside down when her mother passed away. But not before she warns her daughter and tells her to find her uncle. Hank Anderson. In Detroit Alex discovers that a virus is going on that hack's androids, including deviants. They do things they never wanted to do, but have no memories of it when the virus is deleted. Together with the DPD, her uncle Hank
1. Chapter 1

Detroit become human: virus

Chapter 1

"Where is she?" I yelled while I ran to the reception.

The woman behind it stopped her call and looked at me with pity in her eyes. No. No it can't be real.

"I am so sorry Alex" she whispered while she pushed a note my way.

I grabbed it and read it. 402. It must be a room here.

I run through the doors, ignoring everyone that passed me and try to stop me. Nobody could stop me. I needed to see her! I needed to see my...

"Mom!" I yelled out while I ran into the room making the doctors and androids look up at me surprised.

I ignored them and pushed myself past them. My heart was beating in my ears and I knew they were all talking to me, but I couldn't hear them. I needed to see her. I needed to see my mom. I needed to see that it was all not that bad. That it would be like last time. One time she feels bad, but the day after she was okay. But this time, even I could not fool myself that that would happen.

I felt an ice-cold shiver went through my body. It went so deep that I even felt it in my bones. In the bed was a woman, but she didn't look like my mom. I knew it was her. But she didn't look like her. My mom was always smiling and had a bright light around her that made you feel good just by watching her. But now, that was all gone. In front of me laid a woman who looked exhausted and was ready to give up. It got her good this time. The fucking cancer.

"Mom?" I whispered while I slowly went by her side. Her hand was laying on the blanket and I really wanted to hold her, but I was scared. I was scared for how she would feel like.

I sat down in the chair and just kept staring at her. She was sleeping. But for how long.

"We did everything we could, Alex" Doctor Ressel said while he kneeled down next to me. "As someone who is here all the time and learning about this work, you know we can't do anything anymore for her".

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, because if she was an android I could just hack her system and reboot her again. Then we all would say that we have done everything to safe her" I said ice cold. It maybe was not fair but they needed to hear it.

"You know what you are saying is very unreasonable" Doctor Ressel said and I could hear the hate in is voice.

Let me say that doctor Ressel is not a very kind man. He was jealous of my mom for being one of the best doctors there has been in a long time. She did not only took care of humans but also androids. That was also the part I was coming in. I always looked up to my mom. My mom was my hero. Ever since I laid my eyes on androids and how people were treating them, I wanted to help them.

I started to help out in the hospital after I learned some hacking skills on school so I could combine them. Now I can update every android I want to make them feel better. They hurt their arm? I update them. They hurt their feet? I update them. But the road to know everything is harder than I thought. I am still at school and this is just my internship.

"Alex?" someone shook me a little and I looked up confused.

"What?"

"We are going to leave you alone with your mother" doctor Ressel said and started to walk out the room. "For the last few minutes she has".

I was ready to stood up and just give that asshole a freaking punch in his damn face so his white pearl teeth would have been al smashed.

Was it not for my mother to woke up and laid her hand on mine. It was still warm.

"Sweetheart" she whispered. She sounded so weak it scared me. I was in shock.

"Y-yes?" I answered my voice shaking. I couldn't help it. This was it. This was the end.

"I" she swallowed. It was almost like she needed all of her energy just to tell me something. "I.. N-need you... To go.. To D-Detroit".

I looked at her confused. "Detroit?" I repeated her. I laughed a little. "What am I supposed to do in Detroit. There is nothing there for me".

She took a deep breath and pointed at her coat that was laying on a table. "P-paper".

I stood up and grabbed the coat feeling in its pockets. Detroit? What am I supposed to do there? We had no family living there or even family alive. What the fuck was going on?

My hand folded around some paper. My heart made a jump before I pulled it out. There was a name on it, but I didn't dare to look at it.

"Is it this?" I asked unsure while I sat back in the chair.

She nodded and sat up little bit. She grabbed my hands with the paper between it. Her hands were shaking. The time came closer.

"Find my b-brother" she whispered and squeezed my hand as hard as she could. It was not hard. "G-give him this l-letter and tell him" she took a deep breath. "that I am sorry".

A brother? I had an uncle? Since when? Why did she never told me? So many questions, but so little time. I just nodded. Asking her all these things were not okay.

"Okay. I will" I promised and smiled even if the tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I will find him and give him the letter and tell him what you just told me".

She smiled, but her face turned dark and she pulled me closer to her. I was shocked that she was still so strong to do that while she couldn't talk a second a go.

"Do not trust anyone here" she whispered and her tone was death serious. The only time I ever heard her talk like this, was when she was talking to one of her patients. "They are all after what we can do and know, Alex". She pulls me closer and start to whisper in my ear. "Whatever you do never but never stop being who you are and never forget what you all can do".

It was a warning and it scared the shit out of me. I started to shake. My mom was on the edge of dying and she basically was telling me to trust nobody but myself. How the fuck am I supposed to do that.

"I'm scared, mom" I sobbed and tight my grip on her hands. "I don't want to be alone".

She took my face in her hands and rested our foreheads against each other. "y-you are not alone, Alex" she stroked my face and looked me straight in the eye. "You have a lot of people and androids who are there for you".

I wanted to say something to her. Something that would clear up my mind and maybe help her getting better. But there was nothing I could do and even if I knew something it was too late already. Before I could respond my mom fell back in the bed and let out her last breath. The monitors next to her made the sound of a heart that stopped beating. I yelled out for my mom and tried to shake her awake but she didn't woke up. I let out a yell but I couldn't hear anything.

The door was pushed open and doctors, nurses and androids ran in. One grabbed me by my arm and started to take me out of the room. I tried to get away from the android. I just wanted to be with her. I just wanted her to open her eyes and tell me everything was going to be okay. But that all didn't happen. I tried to pull myself free forcefully but one of the security guys ran in and took me over from the android. I kicked, I hit, I yelled out but they didn't let go of me. I was being pulled away from the room, into the hallway were another woman ran to me and pushed away the security guy. She yelled something at him, but I couldn't hear her.

I let myself fall on my knees and let out one of the hardest scream I ever did. My throat burned and it hurt so much. But I couldn't stop myself. My mom was gone. Two arms wrapped themselves around me and the woman held me close. She cried with me. I finally recognized her. It was Ann my mom's best friend and colleague.

I looked up and saw doctor Ressel walking out of my mom's room with her necklace in his hand. Why was he having her necklace? What was he going to do with it? It was mine, now right? So, what in the fuck...

And then, like I was hit by a bullet, I stood up and stormed to the doctor. I knew exactly what that necklace was! It was not just a necklace, it was a memory stick! Mom put everything on there she learned about the androids, the files, the updates everything. He was going to steal it!

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. No way in fucking hell I am going to let him do that!

Doctor Ressel let out a scream when he hit the wall. He tried to push me away, but I have learned some things.

"Give me the fucking necklace!" I yelled in his ear while I tried to open his hand. "Give it back!"

He found a way to turn around and push me away. I was taken by surprise, but I leaped forward and grabbed him around his middle while I pushed him back against the wall.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled out and this time I grabbed his hand and bit in it.

He yelled out again but let go of the necklace.

I snatched it from the ground and pushed him away. Now I needed to get out of here!

I wanted to run when he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground. I tried to free my ankle but he was too damn strong! Fuck!

"Give me the fucking necklace you bitch!" he yelled at me and tried to pull me to him.

I panicked. No. NO! He was not supposed to get it! If he gets this, my mom's research are in dangour! I can't let him have this. This is the last thing I got from her.

"DOCTOR RESSEL!" Ann screamed out while she freed my ankle and helped me up on my feed. "How could you do this? Stealing from a colleague that just died! In front of her daughter in the hospital! Are you insane!"

Doctor Ressel stood up as fast as he could. "Everything that is on there is important for our further research! She doesn't need it anyway anymore she is dead!"

I ran up to him before I knew it and punched him right in the face. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!".

I let him fall on the ground and ran to the exit. They all yelled after me but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get my stuff and go to Detroit just as my mom asked me to do.

I stopped in my track and felt in my pocket. Hopefully the letter was still there! I slowly started to panic when I could not find it immediately. But I felt myself relax when my fingers wrap around it.

I let out a breath and looked at my hand that was actually bleeding. Well... Seems like I did that on my own.

I took one glance back at the hospital before I turned my back on it for good.

This was it. No way back. I am going to Detroit. I am going to find my uncle. Hank Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

Detroit become human: virus

Chapter 2

I stared at the little family that was sitting some places in front of me in the bus. The little girl was happily jumping from her mother to her dad and probably to her grandmother. They all smiled warmly at her.

I felt jealous of her just a little bit. I couldn't do that with my mom anymore because she was dead and do 17-year-old still do that?

I let out a sigh and stared out of the window from the bus. It was dark outside and it was raining a little bit. Some would say that the sky was crying for me. I call it bullshit.

After I got home from the hospital I started to pack my stuff I needed. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. That asshole of a Ressel knew where we lived so it wouldn't surprised me if he would come there to still take the necklace.

My hand went to the necklace around my neck. I didn't dare to just put it somewhere in my bag. It was the only thing I had left of my mom. I played with it while I thought about what happened when Ann came to our house.

* * *

 _I ran from my room to my mom's room to the living room while I just grabbed everything I thought I needed. My hand was hurting like a bitch, but I didn't had the time to do anything about it. I needed to get out of here!_

 _I ran past the table when my eyes fell on the picture that was standing on it. I let the stuff in my hands fall on the ground while I grabbed the picture. It was me and my mom._

 _A sob escaped my mouth and I couldn't hold the new wave of tears back anymore. I fell down on my knees while I held the photo to my chest._

 _Why was this happening? Everything was going so well. They found a cure to help her to win from the cancer. What happened? How could mom be from feeling good and doing her work like normal to that she died. How could this happen in 2 weeks! Something was going on!_

 _A knock on the door made me come back to reality._

 _Could it be Ressel? That son of a bitch came back to try and get the necklace again? In no fucking way I would let that happen._

 _I stood up and grabbed the gun that my mom hid in the drawer of the dresser. My hands were shaking so bad, that the gun could fall out of my hands any moment. Mom did brought me with her to the shooting range sometimes. But I never really shot one!_

 _Another knock._

 _I walked slowly to the door and my hand moved to the doorknob. I stopped. My hand started to shake even worse. I was scared. I was so so fucking scared. Back in the hospital I just reacted because I was so pissed at everyone. Now, I just was here all alone. Here I was just Alex._

 _Two hard knocks wear heard this time and I knew I needed to answer._

 _I grabbed the knob twisted, pulled the door open and pointed my gun at the person in front of me._

 _A loud scream was heard and then I realised who it was. Ann._

 _"Alex, are you insane?" she said while she took a deep breath._

 _I put the gun on the table like it burned me. I would have never thought that Anna would come here. "I am so sorry, Ann. I didn't thought you would be standing in front of my door"._

 _"I understand" she says while she stepped inside and closed the door. "But I needed to talk to you about what happened in the hospital"._

 _I looked at her nervous while I put my hand over my wounded knuckles. Shit, I thought I would be out of here before someone would come here. Seems like uncle Hank needed to wait a little longer._

 _"Something is going on" Ann continued while she sat down. "Things are way to strange that all happened"._

 _I sat next to her, feeling myself growing very curious about the things she said. "What did you though that I was thinking about this whole thing"._

 _"Alex, I need to tell you things about what happened at the hospital" she took my good hand in hers and hold it as tight as she could. It didn't hurt, I was happy with the contact._

 _"Does this has something to do with mom?" I whispered to scared to ask._

 _She nodded. "Your mom should not have died if it wasn't for Ressel"._

 _I looked at her shocked. What? But Ressel was not her doctor. Doctor Silver was her doctor so what does Ressel had to do with this? "I-I don't understand"._

 _There was a loud knock outside my door. "Police open up!"_

 _What the fuck are they doing here? What in the fucks world is going on?!_

 _"Alex" Ann said and her voice was trembling and she talked very fast. "Your mom was not sick until someone was giving her the wrong medication for her cancer"._

 _What? What the fuck did she just said. I opened my mouth but another knock interrupted me._

 _"Ressel fucked with her medications that's why she became sick. That's why she died, Alex" she grabbed my shoulders and tears where streaming down her face. "He was jealous of her. He wanted to have all the files and information about the androids, so he could steal it from her to do something horrible"._

 _"I-I" I began and I shook my head. This was all way too much. How could a colleague kill another colleague and what was worst: that is actually your friend for years?_

 _"Alex, whatever happens don't lose the necklace" Ann said while she rubbed away a tear from my cheek. "Do not trust anyone until you find your uncle. You can trust him and everyone around him. You will figure that out" she says fast when I opened my mouth. "You need to go"._

 _Another knock was heard and this time it was way louder. They were trying to get in._

 _I jumped up from the couch and sprinted to my bedroom where my backpack was already waiting for me._

 _So much information was told to me and I didn't had the time to think this over of ask things. I just needed to shut my fucking mouth and accept the situation. Fuck this all._

 _I opened my window and step through it to stand on the fire stairs. I looked at Ann and she give me the gun._

 _"You will need this"_

 _I looked at it and shook my head immediate and pushed her hand away. "No. I don't want it. I-I can't shoot someone "._

 _It looked like she was going to argue with me. But she just let out a sigh and hugged me. "You look so much like your mother". She let go of me and stepped out my bedroom._

 _I ran down the stairs and went to the end of the ally. Police cars were everywhere. It was like they were looking for a criminal. They could not be after me, right?_

 _I put up my hoodie on and just walked between the other people on the street. Nobody would recognize me. Most of them don't even know me._

 _Tears streamed down my face and I put my hand for my mouth to hold in the sobs. This was it. This was the end of the old life and the beginning of a new life._

* * *

I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was still in the bus. Well fuck. Did I fell asleep? It has been a long night but shit.

"I am sorry but you need to leave the bus" the man next to me said.

I looked at him and I recognized that he was an android. He didn't had is LED but after all my studies I could recognize every android apart from humans.

"Are we already in Detroit?" I asked while I grabbed my backpack and started to get up. Well this was going to be a fucking long day.

"We are, ma'am" the android answered and I felt embarrassed about the ma'am part.

I nodded and started to get to the front of the bus. I needed to figure out where uncle Hank was. But how am I going to do this? Detroit is huge.

I stopped and looked back at the android. "Can I ask you something?".

"Of course'.

"Do you know someone that is called Hank Anderson?".

A big smile grew on the androids face and then I knew for sure: deviant. "Yes, I do. If you are talking about lieutenant Hank Anderson then you should find him on the station of Detroit's police".

So, uncle Hank was a police officer. Well at least that was kind of easy to find him. "Thanks" I said and walked out the bus.

My fucking lord! I looked around and everywhere were buildings, people, cars. It was insane!

The doors of the bus closed it doors and drove away. Well so far for help. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and opened my little helper.

An android popped up on my screen and smiled at me. "Good morning Alex. It's 8:24 and it's 22 degrees. Make sure you drink well".

I snorted. "Thanks, Serah. So, can you search up some information for me about lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit police?".

"No problem" she went silence for a second before different windows opened up. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson has been one of the youngest lieutenant in history of Detroit. He became even more known because of the last android case he was put on to. He worked together with an android, an RK800 model who is named Connor. They needed to hunt the deviants".

I whistle. Damn that was not what I expected. I was not a person that watched the news every single day so I only knew little parts what happened here.

"Connor is now a deviant and is still a partner with lieutenant Anderson" Serah continues. "They will be at the police station around 9. I will open a map for you so you can walk". A map came on my screen and the path I needed to take was collard yellow. "It will take you 20 minutes if you walk".

"Sounds good for me" I mumbled and started to walk in the right direction.

I was nervous. It has been a while since I felt this nervous. On my first day on school I was a nervous wreck, knowing that I was the knew kid. But, maybe, this was even worse.

I just couldn't believe that I actually had an uncle. A lieutenant from the fucking police to not to forget. I do wonder why mom never said something about him or why I never met him. So many questions and probably so less time.


	3. Chapter 3

Detroit become human: virus

Chapter 3

"Come again soon" the android said while I walked out the store.

"I probably will" I answered while I took a sip of my milkshake and closed the door behind me.

The police station was right in front me, but I was such a fucking coward! I almost walked in until I realised what I was doing and I backed away. I went into the first store I saw and that was a milkshake bar. So that is why I am now standing here with my milkshake staring at the police station.

Okay, what to do now? My uncle is in there, Serah scanned the whole building and she told me he was there with Connor. But how am I going to tell him that I am his niece? Does he even know about me? Mom never told me about him, but did she ever told him about me?

I took a long sip. Fuck. What am I supposed to do? Just go in there and give him the letter? Just go in and just tell him? I don't know. I fucking don't know!

Calm yourself Alex, I said to myself. It is going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and just go!

I threw away my milkshake and put my backpack on my back again. It's now or never.

I walked to the police station and opened the door. Inside there were some androids sitting behind the reception and some people waiting and talking. At least it was not that busy.

I walked to the android, that wasn't helping anyone, and smiled at her. "Hi, I am here to see lieutenant Anderson'.

" Do you have an appointment?" the android askes with a smile.

Oh shit. Of course, I cannot just walk in and ask for him. I am so stupid!

"Ma'am?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"No" I answered with I sigh. "I don't have an appointment. But I really need to talk with him, it is very important".

"Then I need to ask you to fill in these papers" she said while she gives me some papers.

I grabbed them and stared at them. I don't have fucking time for this. "Listen, I just need to give him something that's all. I'll been gone in a couple of minutes".

"I am sorry ma'am but I cannot just let you pass. Are you family?".

Well... That's fucking complicated. If I just say yes it was all out. But... Would she believe me? Hell no.

"No" I answered with a sigh. "But please just a small second".

The android opened her mouth but another shout came from behind her.

"Everyone! Get out of the building!" a police officer came running out of the little gates while he signed that everyone needed to get away. "Get out of here! An android got crazy!".

And then all the screaming started. People and androids ran for the exit, but I didn't go. This was maybe my last change.

I sneaked closer to the little gates and looked around me, making sure nobody saw me.

I was insane! I must be insane! An android is out of his mind and I just wanted to go and see. Great Alex, this will not keep you alive for long.

I reached one of the closed gates and I hoisted myself over it. Good thing I went to gymnastics for a big 10 years. I put myself on my feet and slowly went closer to the screaming.

"Put the fucking gun down" a man yelled and I could hear the stress, tiredness and anger in his voice.

"S-shut up!" a higher voice said and this one was way more static and robotic. An android.

I hid myself behind the wall and peeked around the corner. 4 people were there with their hands up in the air. Well actually it was 2 people and 2 androids but that's beside the point.

The android with the gun pointed the gun at them. His LED was red and probably be high stressed so self-destruction was probably close.

"Your stress lever is pretty high" the smaller android said. "Maybe you should-".

"I don't need anything" the android interrupted him and pointed his gun at him.

The man with the grey hair moved closer to the smaller android. He wanted to protect him. A small smile came on my face. At least here are some people protecting androids.

"Listen, tin can" the man with brown hair said. Tin can? That's a new one I never heard. "If you going to shoot us you are getting in bigger shit. So how about you drop the fucking gun and let us go".

This time the android pointed his gun at him and the taller android moved closer to the man. Android protecting a human now. Things are way better here.

"You are not helping Reed" the grey haired man said to him.

"Fuck it, Anderson, it's your fucking fault" the man, Reed, pushed back.

Anderson? Like in Hank Anderson? Well fuck! Did I just find my uncle? Holly shit!

A loud sound was heard from somewhere and they all looked up surprised and then in my way. Why? And then I realised it.

I put myself flat against the wall while I grabbed my ringing phone out of my pocket. Fucking hell why now! I wanted to push the off button but then I saw who it was. James Ressel. That fucker, he ruined everything. I pushed my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

Maybe they didn't known I was here. Maybe they just forgot it and-.

The sound of a gun reloading was really close. Way to scary close.

I looked to the right and looked straight into the barrel of a gun. Well fuck!

"Y-you" the android said to me and grabbed my arm. It was painful. He pulled me away from the wall and pushed me to the group of four.

The push was stronger then I though. So, I stumbled forward and was ready to fall flat on my face. But two arms caught me and pulled me into a body so I wouldn't fall. Well at least that won't be a stupid first impression.

When I looked up I saw it was the smaller android who broke my fall.

I smiled at him and pushed myself off of him to stand on my own two feet. "Thank you".

"It's no problem" the android answered and smiled back.

"Shut up you two!" the gun was pointed at me and shit this was the real shit here.

The android turned his back to us and I looked at the others while they looked back at me. Well so far for my plan.

What to do? It didn't seem like any of them had a gun with them now and I am definitely did not had one in my back pocket.

I looked at the android and realised that his leg was injured. Maybe I could make him lose the gun if I would help him with his leg. How I could see the damage: it must be hurting. Especially for a deviant.

I wanted to step forward and open my mouth to say something but someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me in place. When I looked who it was, it was the grey-haired man.

"What in the fucks name wear you thinking of doing?" he whispered to me.

I stared at his eyes and I realised they looked like my mom's. My heart started to beat so fast the androids must hear it. Oh my god. This was my uncle. This was Hank Anderson. Uncle Hank.

"What are you two doing" the android had turned around and put his gun at us again.

I sighed and pulled my wrist free. It was now or never. I took some steps forward. Don't fuck this up Alex!

"Hai. My name is Alex. What about you?" I smiled at him.

The android glared at me. "Steven".

"It's nice to meet you Steven" I said and took a step closer. "So how are you feeling?".

"What are you trying to do?" Steven asked confused but the gun never went down.

"I see that your leg is injured" I just needed to go straight to the point. This was taking too long. "It must be hurting" I heard a snort behind me and when I looked back I saw Reed rolling his eyes, but the android next to him pushed him with his shoulder.

Steven looked at his leg and I could see the pain. Even for an android, a deviant, that pain must be hard. "I-it's nothing!".

"I can help you" I continued and took another step. "I am a nurse. I help human and androids. I can easily fix that if you let me". A little lying isn't that bad and I know what do with androids so it I was somehow saying the truth.

"Why should I believe you?"

That was a good question. Why should he trust me? "If I lie you can shoot me".

Groans where heard behind me and even Steven was looking surprised.

He thought about it. I could see his LED go to yellow. Just fucking believe me! Please! He then looked up and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, I let you fix me".

I smiled and signed. "Good. But can you lower the gun or put it on a table? Working with a gun pointed at your fucking face does not really help".

Steve nodded and went sitting on one of the chairs and laid the gun on the table, but still in reach.

Well here goes nothing. I grabbed another chair and put my backpack on the ground. I opened it and grabbed my laptop out of it with some wires.

"Okay Steven, I need you to open you neck piece so I can put these wires in there".

He looked at me with wide eyes. That part of an android is the most sensitive and dangerous part. One wrong move and it deactivates.

"It's okay. I have done this a lot of times" I told him and put my hand on his arm. "It's going to be okay. You feel better before you know it!".

He nodded and showed me the back of his neck.

I grabbed my wires and plugged it into his neck. That part was over. Thank fucking god. I started to type on my laptop and started the healing process.

"It's going to take 3 minutes until your leg feels all better" I told him and looked at the screen again.

"What in fucks name are you doing?" Reed asked me confused and I could hear anger in his voice. "That fucking android got us hostage here and you are helping it?".

"Him!" the four of us said and I was happy I was not the only one.

"I am helping him because I cannot just let him be in pain" I answered. "It's something I learned-".

A beeping sound from my laptop made me stop talking and I looked at the screen.

Whatte hell? A red screen was popped up on the screen with a purple blood cell. Purple? In an android? Could it be a virus?

"What is that sound?" Steven asked me stressed.

"It's okay" I answered a little distracted and started to type again.

If this was a virus I needed to delete it out of him. I have only saw this once before in the hospital. An android was doing... Things and for some reason he got infected by a virus. He started to act all weird and violent. After I hacked him eventually he stopped but had no idea what happened or what he had done. It was bizarre.

I shook my head. Focus Alex.

I put Serah's hardware on the screen and asked her to search for the virus. This was going to take a little longer.

"Why does it take so long?" Steven asked and he started to move his hand to the gun. "You are not trying to deactivating me, right?".

I swallowed nervously. If even Serah could not find the virus as fast as she normally did, something was very wrong.

"I am talking to you!"

Before I could even look up Steven grabbed the gun and hit it against my temple.

I needed to grab the desk to make sure I was not going to fall. But I knew that that was going to hurt and that it was probably bleeding. When I put my fingers against my temple I could feel the blood already. Greet.

"She is fucking helping you!" uncle Hank yelled out. I just call him uncle Hank because, why the fuck not.

I sat up straight slowly while my head started to pound. Fucking hell that hurts. I could have a fucking consciousness. But I would look at that later I needed to finish this.

" Shut up you human!" Steven yelled out. He put the gun against my forehead and this time I was scared for my life. "I will fucking shoot her!"

Oh my god. This was intense. I felt my hands starting to shake and my eyes started to burn. Don't you fucking dare to cry now! I need to delete that virus!

"I-it's okay" I said and I hated how my voice was shaking.

He pushed the gun more against my forehead. "Hurry up!".

I took a deep breath and I looked up to the others. The androids stood ready to jump Steven whatever he was shooting me or not. At least I had some kind of backup.

I started to type again and this time Serah did came back in the screen with the program of the virus. Okay if I delete the program then the virus must been deleted as well. I do need to make a virus wall to make sure no more can come in.

I pushed the last button and saw a quick change in Steven.

"It's done. You are okay now" I said still trembling from everything.

Steven blinked and his LED switched from red to blue to yellow. He looked around him, like he didn't know where he was. "Where am I?".

I looked at Reed and my uncle and they just looked back at me just as confused as I was.

The smaller android took a step forward. "You are at the police station. Now lower down your gun".

"Police station?" Steven repeated him. "Gun?". He turned to me and his whole face went from confused to horror to panic. "Oh my god". He threw away the gun, stood up and started to get some distance between us. "W-what happened?".

I stood up slowly, but steady myself against the desk when everything started to turn around me. Fuck. I probably had a concussion, but it could so be just a headache. Whatever it was I would check it later.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Reed repeated him and took a step closer. "You fucking took us hostage and almost shot her brain out of her head".

Steven looked at me and small tears were falling down his cheeks. "I... I... I am so".

I shook my head. "It's okay" I said and smiled a small smile. "There was a virus in you. It probably made you do things you actually didn't want to do. So that's why you can't remember anything".

"A-a virus?" he asked voice shaking. "B-but I am a deviant".

Before I could answer a group of man with guns came running in and circled around Steven. The SWAT team.

Stevens LED went red again and he started to plead for his life. The man just pushed him on his knees while yelling and pointed his gun at his head.

They were going to shoot him! They were going to kill him! I needed to stop them! But how could I do that when I can't even stand on my own damn legs! But they had no idea what happened! I do need to stop them.

I ran to the man and tried to push myself between them so I could help the android. "What the fuck are you doing! He didn't do anything!".

I was pushed away by one of the man and I bumped against a desk. I wanted to shoot forward to try again but two arms stopped me and pulled against a body.

I looked up and saw the arms belonged to uncle Hank. But even now I didn't care about that. I needed to safe Steven!

I tried to pull myself free. "Let go of me!".

"If you fucking interfere with them they will hurt you" uncle Hank said while he tightened his hold on me. "These guys have one mission and that is to capture the person who got us fucking hostage. If someone interferes they don't think twice about hurting that person".

"We still need to fucking help him!" I yelled out and almost got myself out of his grip. But another pair of arms circled around me and this time it was way harder to struggle against them.

"Just take it easy on her, Connor" uncle Hank said out of breath.

"I will make sure I won't hurt her, lieutenant" Connor answered and he turned me away from the scene.

What the fuck were they doing! We needed to help Steven! We needed to stop them.

I tried to free myself again but it didn't work, not even a little bit. Fuck!

"Let go of me!" I yelled out again and this time I put my feet against a desk and pushed myself with my feet.

For some reason Connor did not saw this coming and he stumbled back against another desk losing his grip on me.

I ran as fast as I could back to the man and this time I did pushed myself trough them and kneeled in front of the android.

"Please!" I yelled out while I looked the man with the gun straight in the eye. "He had a virus! He did not knew what he was doing. Don't shoot him please!".

Nobody answered. They didn't even looked at me. They just fucking ignored me, even if I was fucking standing in front of them. How the fuck could they just ignored me?

Someone grabbed me by my shoulder and I was pulled out of the circle in one strong pull. Before I could even get my head around what was going on a gun shot was heard.

Steven fell on the ground with a bullet hole in his head. His eyes stared at me, as he was saying: you did this to me.

Somewhere I heard a scream coming from the room. But when there were two arms around me I realised I was the one screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Detroit become human: virus

Chapter 4

I stared at my feed while I leaned my head heavily in my hands. How could I not have fucking stopped them! Steven died because of me. He didn't do anything, it was the fucking virus who made him do all this shit. He shouldn't have been killed.

I sighed and pushed my self up leaning with my shoulders against the wall. Fuck, my head was hurting so bad but I didn't want anyone to take a look at it. I was pissed. Oh I was so pissed. I would better stay with this headache then be in anyone's favour.

I looked at the swat team I did realized they were all androids, except for one and he was the one that shot Steven. He knew better. That asshole.

"Maybe you should let someone look at that wound of yours" a voice broke my thoughts and when I looked to my side the bigger android sat next to me. Even if he did look a lot like Connor, he wasn't Connor. Probably an upgrade version I guess. "I can see you have a head trauma".

I snorted amused. "You scanned me" I leaned my head in my hands again. "Okay, yeah, maybe you are right".

He probably made a call for someone to come, because a couple seconds later two feed were standing in front of me and my head was lifted up slowly.

"It's okay. I am just going to check everything out and clean the wound" the woman said. She was human.

I stayed silence. I mean, what else could I fucking say. There was nothing to say.

While the nurse worked on my head I let my eyes fall on my uncle who was talking to Connor and someone else I didn't recognize. Whatever they were talking about it didn't seem all that good looking. Wonder what they were talking about.

"They are talking about what happened" he said like he could read my mind. "I don't think that lieutenant Anderson was okay with the way they almost shot you as well".

I frowned but stopped when I felt the pain on the wound on my head and cursed underneath my breath. The woman looked at me offended but didn't say anything.

"You all don't even know me" I eventually said while I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Why would he care?".

The android turned fully to me and I knew what he was going to say now, that I wouldn't like it. "Because you are probably closer to him then we all think. Alexis Anderson".

I stopped breathing and jumped up backing away from him. The woman took steps back surprised by my reaction, but I didn't focus on her. I knew that he scanned me but I totally forgot he would know everything about me. Even my full name! Fuck! I needed to get out here. This was not going as planned.

"I-I" words didn't want to come out while I slowly walked backwards to the exit.

What am I supposed to do? He knows it. The other android probably knows it as well. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't handle to see my uncles face if one of them would tell him who I really was.

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled the letter out of my pocket. "Here" I said while I walked back to the android and put it in his hand. "Give it to him and let him read it". I didn't look at him. I couldn't. He could see the tears in my eyes and I couldn't handle it that someone would at me with pity in their eyes again.

"It is better-" he started but grabbed the paper anyway.

I didn't let him finish. The panic was to high. I almost couldn't breath anymore. It was all to fucking much. I just turned around, grabbed my backpack and ran out of the station.

I heard somebody yell at me, but I ignored that person. I ran just as fast as when mom had died and I needed to grab my stuff. Just run. No thinking just run!

When I came outside, the cold air hit me in my face and I was so fucking happy to be outside! I did not know where I needed to go but I just ran.

How could I be such a coward! A fucking coward! I was so close. I could just walk up to him, let him read the paper and let everything happen. But I was to scared. What if he fucking rejected me? What if he didn't believe me? I couldn't handle that. Not after everything that happened. I lost everything twenty-four hours ago. My mom. My house. My life. I could not lose that one single hope I still have left!

My legs were screaming in pain and I finally listened to them. I stopped and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Fucking hell. I haven't run like this since I needed to have a C for gym on school! I looked up and saw that I was at a park. At least I could sit down or something. I walked into the park and looked around. Well, it all was beautiful I must say. Especially the view over the water and the city. In the dark it would be very pretty here.

I let myself fall on the bench and when I wanted to put my head in my hands, I realised I was crying. Fucking great. I tried to stop the tears but it didn't work. What if uncle Hank wouldn't believe me? What if he even wouldn't read the letter? What if he just throws it away and just goes on with his life? A sob escaped my lips and I put my arms around myself. What if he just forgets about me? Just a girl who made an android listen to her. What will happen to me? Where do I need to go? There is no one else who could fucking help me! I was scared. I was so fucking scared. I pulled up my legs and tried to make myself as small as possible. I will die like this.

I heard footsteps coming my way, but I didn't look up. My heart was beating in my chest so hard that probably every android in the city could hear it. And I didn't want to be disappointed when I would see who was standing next to me. So, I just kept on sitting like that.

It was silence. Who was the person sitting next to me now? Did I dare to even look? What if it is not the person I was hoping for.

"It's a good thing Connor could track you here. Or else I probably needed to search whole Detroit to find you". Oh my fucking god! It was uncle Hank who was sitting next to me! The person I was hoping for was now sitting next to me! He was not screaming. He didn't sound even fucking angry. He sounded…. Relieved.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't even though about that he would come here! Do I need to fucking say something? Do I need to look at him? I don't know what to do? I started to panic again. Fuck! Not now! Tears were rolling down my cheeks again. Fuck!

Uncle Hank let out a sigh. He was uncomfortable, I could feel it! "Listen, Alex" he started and I slowly lifted up my head to look at him. Seeing him so close, did make it feel so real. "I have read the letter".

I sat up straight looking at him with big teary eyes. What is he going to say now? Is he going to say that he didn't believe it? I am not his niece? Why was this all so fucked up!

Uncle Hank sighed again. "Is it true?". I looked at him confused. "Did Elizabeth die?".

And then I broke. I started to cry without any shame. Everything just crashed on me. Mom who died, maybe even killed. I lost my house. I needed to ran away from a psyco doctor. I got hostage by an android and even got fucking hit with a gun by it! I learned I have an uncle and he is not pissed at me or not not believing me! This was all too much. Too fucking much.

I nodded. "Y-yes" I answered with a shaky voice. "Yes, she died".

We just looked at each other. He looking sad and maybe even guilty. Me a crying face were even more tears we streaming down.

Eventually he looked away from me and sighed. "Fuck".

I wiped away the tears, or at least I tried. "Tell me about it'.

I wanted to ask him. I wanted to ask if he knew about me before he ever saw the letter. Did mom ever told him that I was alive? So many questions, but I didn't dare to ask.

"I never though that I would see you ever again" uncle Hank started. So wait... He knew about me? "You were pretty small the last time I saw you''.

"She never talked about you" I said playing with my sleeves. "She told me about you before she died".

Uncle Hank snorted. "That was probably for the best. After everything that happened I don't blame her".

I looked confused. What happened between them that was so big that mom never talked about her brother to me? There was so much more going on then I though.

"How is your head? Richard said you ran away before the nurse could really took care of it".

My hand went to my head and the pain crashed down on me again. How could I forget such a pain? It fucking hurts like a bitch! "It just hurt".

He snorted again and stood up. "I guess it's time to go home. The weather will get fucking worse in the evening and I don't want to be stuck here outside.".

The panic came back. He would just go home and leave me here? Not that I fucking blame him.

"Are you coming or do you want to stay is this fucking weather?" he said breaking my thoughts. "Connor can look at your wound when we get home. Just to make sure it's nothing to serious".

"I-I can come with you?" I asked surprised while I stood up as well. "I can seriously come with you?".

"I am not going to leave my niece outside" he answered and even smiled a little at me. "I probably couldn't get any sleep knowing you are here".

I stared at him surprised. He was serious. He was fucking serious! He believed me. I didn't need to sleep outside! Thank fucking god!

Before I knew what I was doing my legs were moving. I ran to my uncle and put my arms around him. I never hugged someone that I just knew for a couple of minutes. But, this was my uncle. This was my only family I had left. I hid my face in his chest and before I knew it I was crying again, but tis time it was of happiness.

I felt his arms around me and he even squeezed me against him. I chuckled before a sobbed escaped me again.

I never felt so safe then now. It felt as no one could ever hurt me again if I would stay with uncle Hank. Boy, what was I wrong. If I knew that at this moment I would be sucked into a case so dangerous that the people I would met were in big danger, I would have never come to Detroit. I would rather bd in jail then let those people get hurt. I would rather be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Detroit become human: virus

Chapter 5

I looked outside of the car window and looked around the neighbourhood when uncle Hank told me we were almost at his place.

I still couldn't believe that I was actually not staying outside! Damn, that would be fucking insane! I would be fucking freeze to dead!

But what now? I found my uncle, like mom told me. But what now? Am I going to live with him? Is he okay with me staying at his place? What…. What if he didn't like me?

"You are thinking too much for a seventeen-year-old" uncle Hank said breaking my thoughts.

I looked at him a little confused but then chuckled. "Well, that's the only thing I am good at these last twenty-four hours".

He chuckles as well but then looked serious again. "We need to talk about whatever happened to you?".

I snorted without humour. Thinking about Ressel again made me sick and scared at the same time. That guy was more dangerous then I though. "Do you have like a week?".

"I have all the time".

He started to drive slower and eventually drove up a parking spot next to a nice house. It wasn't that big but it still looked cosy. Never thought I would ever see such a house. We lived for how long I remembered in that little flat that I needed to escape from. But this was nice.

"Come on. I introduce you to Connor and Sumo" uncle Hank said while he stepped out of the car and closed the door.

I opened my door and stepped out the car while I took my backpack with me. It was really getting cold. I was happy I had my winter jacket on and not just a regular vest or something. Not that I had much choice in clothing because I didn't brought more than just what I had on my body…. Not the best idea if I would think about it now.

"Who is Sumo?" I asked while I fallowed him to the front door.

Uncle Hank laughed. "You'll see".

I looked curious over his shoulder inside when he opened the door. I was expecting a little child running up to us in all its nature glory. But I did not expect that a Saint Bernard dog was running up to and actually pushed me over on the ground and started to lick my face.

I tried to push away the dog but having such a big dog on you while you laughing so hard you are crying, it was impossible to actually get him of.

"Oh my god! This is gross" I yelled out laughing when I finally could sit up and push Sumo off of me. I looked at him laughing and started to rub his fur. "Hello Sumo, my name is Alex".

Sumo barked and licked my face again. Damn I love dogs. I forgot how much I loved them.

Uncle Hank laughed with me before he whistles. "Come on Sumo. You can lick her face more inside the house. I am fucking freezing here".

Sumo barked again and fallowed his owner inside the house.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack from the ground. Well I am fucking happy that my laptop has some extra security around it so it wouldn't break that fast.

Slowly I walked inside the house. It was warm inside and it did looked cosy if you asked me. The living room was like a normal living room with a couch, a television and damn so many books I want to fucking read!

When I walked more inside I saw an old record player. I grabbed one of the records and looked at it from all the sides. It was Jazz. Mom liked Jazz a lot. She always put it on when she came back from work and I was having a hard time with my homework. She always made sure I was feeling relaxed when I was doing my homework. She always told me that she was proud of me when I fucking finally finished a whole chapter of decoding. That were the good times. Maybe even those times were lies.

"Alex?" uncle Hank broke my thoughts and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? ".

I took a shaky breath and laid down the record. "Y-yea. I'm okay. I was just thinking".

Uncle Hank squeezed my shoulder and then let go of me. "Let's have you a good introduction with Connor. Meeting each other while being a hostage is not my ideal way of fucking meeting each other. Especially if you going to fucking live with each other".

He walked to the kitchen and J fallowed him while I put my backpack on the ground. It was not necessary to have it with me the whole time now. I was safe here. I didn't need to run off fast.

In the kitchen stood the smaller android who was a hostage as well this morning. Connor. That name did sounded familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it where from.

He turned around to me and put on a smile. It was a little bit goofy but I fucking love goofy people. Android or not so I wasn't complaining. He put his hand out to me. "My name is Connor. It's nice to meet you in better circumstances".

I grabbed his hand and I couldn't help but chuckled over what he just said. "Nice meeting you Connor. I am Alex, but I guess you probably already scanned me and knew my name for a while". Connor looked a little uncomfortable but I just laughed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I was joking".

"I am sorry. I am still not very used to all the emotions and "jokes" people sometimes made" he answered.

"You and me both" I said while I let go of his hand and looked around me again. "I really like this house".

"You should have seen it before Connor was here" uncle Hank mumbled but I could hear it and I was getting the hint to not start questioning about that now. So I just shut up.

Uncle Hank sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and I fallowed him. This was the time. The time to talk. Now I needed to relive all of the things that happened a couple of hours ago. Well this was going to be fucking hard.

"Alex" Connor said breaking my thoughts. "Do you mind if I look at your wound? Richard said you still needed to be checked good for a head trauma".

I forgot about that. I nodded and made sure to sit as still as possible.

Connor stared at me, blinked and then a little smile appeared on his face. "You don't need to worry. You probably will have a headache but it's nothing serious".

At least I didn't need to worry about that anymore. "Thank you, Connor" I smiled back.

"Now that we know that you don't need to go to the hospital" uncle Hank started while he leaned back in his chair. "Let's have that talk. I want to know everything that happened, Alex. Everything".

For some reason I started to get nervous. What if my reaction was way to childish. Like way over the top. What if they thought I was crazy? This all seemed a bad ducking a idea.

But…. When I looked up at uncle Hank and Connor I realised they must have heard a lot of shit from the people they put in jail. They knew when I was lying. I mean, fucking hell, Connor is an android he will know immediately when I was lying. I needed to trust them.

"It all started when mom became sick" I began and started to play with my sleeve. "She was an amazing doctor for humans and androids and a lot of people really liked her. She was one of the best".

I looked up at uncle Hank and saw him swallowing thickly, but moves his hand that I should continue. I totally forgot that my mom was his sister and that he probably didn't saw her before she died. I didn't knew when the last time was they had seen each other. But it was probably years ago. It was selfish of me to only be worried about myself. It was tough for uncle Hank as well.

"She got diagnosed with cancer like a month ago" I continued and got really nervous for this part. "They give her medicine that would slow down the cancer and It worked. But" I stopped and took a shaky breath. Damn here we go. "in two weeks, she became from feeling good and ready to work, to dead".

The way I said it…. It was horrible. I could see the shock on the faces of uncle Hank and Connor and even I was shocked of how I said it. The worst was: it was the fucking truth.

"Why did you needed to come here?" uncle Hank asked me.

"Because mom told me that you are the only one that I could trust" I answered. "There is this other man, a doctor, James Ressel. He was jealous of mom because she could win the trust from every human and android in a second. He couldn't and that made him angry". I took another breath before continuing. "When mom died, I was there. She warned me to not trust anyone except you. When I was pulled out of the room, Ressel came out with a necklace in his hand. Mom's necklace".

I pulled the necklace off my neck and laid it on the table.

Connor moved a little closer to it. "It's not just and necklace. It's a-".

"Memory stick" I finished him nodding my head. "There are files, updates, information and I don't know what more about androids. If this stick gets in the wrong hands, maybe all the androids could be in danger".

Uncle Hank and Connor looked at each other and I saw the worry in their eyes. Well, this was all not the worst part of the story.

"Ressel, stole the stick from my mom" I continued and I felt myself grow angry. "He stole it right after she died. When I saw that I just punched him and stole the stick back after that I ran away to my house to grab all my stuff because I needed to go to Detroit".

"You think that he is still after you?" uncle Hank asked and I saw fire in his eyes. He was pissed.

I shook my head. "I don't really know. Ann, mom's friend, came to my house and warned me for Ressel. She think that he switched the medication from my mom and that he actually killed her so he could have the stick. He did send the police to my house I think".

Uncle Hank sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Tell me about it, I was already tired just telling all of this.

"And that his how I ended up here" I finished my story and let myself fall back in my chair. "That's all that happened".

We all were silence. What was there to say? It was all one fucked up mess. I was dragging my uncle and Connor with me in this. Was that a good idea? What if Ressel would come back to find me? What if he did killed my mom and was now ready to…. Kill me? I didn't want that uncle Hank and Connor were in danger because of me.

"James Ressel, 46 years old, has a wife, no children" Connor started and I could just kissed him! Of course! It was genius to researched him up in the police database. "He did got arrested once for violence and has been locked a way a couple of years ago to get help with his anger attacks that he would have on irregular moments. He was a danger for himself and others".

I looked at him confused, shocked and scared. I never knew that he was arrested or even had help with his angry issues. That man was dangerous! If he wants the stick so badly, he was still after me then.

"So, it's not a sweetheart we are talking about now" uncle Hank mumbles and sighs. "I am going to talk with Fowler about this tomorrow. If he did killed…." He swallowed. "Elisabeth. That man needs to be in jail, before he does it again".

Connor nodded and I just sat there. What else could I do? I was not a policeman or like something in that way. I was just… me. A girl who can help some androids and who can ran away fast. But…. I am nothing more.

"I guess that means I need to grab some blankets and pillows" uncle Hank said and started to get up. "I mean: I don't really have an other room. So I guess the living room will be your room".

"Are you talking to me?" I asked confused. Did he just actually said that I could stay here.

"No, I was talking to the bloody ghosts here" he answered while he rolled his eyes. "Of course I was talking to you".

"Oh".

"You don't really though that I was going to kick you out after all of that?" he walked to me and grabbed my shoulders while he went down so he could look me straight in the eye. "Alex, you are family of mine and I am not going to let my family sleep outside or somewhere else. Especially not with a psyco that is maybe after you". He squeezed my shoulder softly. "We are here for you. We will protect you".

Tears were filling my eyes again and when I looked at Connor and saw him smiling and nodding, I broke for a second time that day. I buried my face in my hands and just sobbed without holding myself back. I needed to let it all go. All the emotions I kept inside of me were breaking me. They were making me insane. But with every sob I let out, a weight got off of my shoulders. It was feeling so good!

Uncle Hank put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "It's okay Alex. You are not alone. We are here".

I heard the tears in his voice. The way his voice was trembling told me he was crying. I was not blaming him. He just heard that maybe his sister got killed. It was probably the worse thing you could ever heard.

But with the story on the table I could go forward. There was nothing that could hurt me if I would stay with uncle Hank and Connor. They would protect me. From everything. Maybe…. That was the thing that made me so scared.


End file.
